


Procrastination

by Nataruma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataruma/pseuds/Nataruma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woke up with a burning passion to write this poem, something that hasn't happened in a decade. It may be simple, but it was written from a genuine place in my psyche because of my RL situation right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

The road is long,  
Straight and Narrow  
Zoom past, zoom past  
I stand steadfast  
Left or right,  
Which way to go tonight?  
Left or right,  
I stand steadfast  
Zoom past, zoom past  
Straight and Narrow,  
Long is the road.


End file.
